Witchers
Witchers are a unique profession among the mortal beings of Mir, the goal of which is to hunt and kill monsters that would otherwise prey upon the innocent. The primary foes of Witchers are Fairies and Witches, the latter of which gives them the name. General History It is difficult to determine when and where Witchers originally sprang up, as they have been active for a very long time. What is certain is that as society progressed, the need became clear for those skilled in fighting monsters. Many societies, East and West, North and South, Human and Dwarf, have developed places for Witchers to fill. With The Woods situated deeply within the country, it is little wonder that Witchers are more popular in Verloren than anywhere else in Mir, and many of the Guilds are based around there as well. When the Malbork Crusade carved out its own nation to the East of Verloren, a pact was entered, whereby the Crusaders would fight to keep witches and fairies out of their land, and the Witchers would continue to defend Verloren independently. Most Witcher activity in Gottland is limited to the chapter houses in cities who attempt to secure funds and sponsorship from the powerful nobility. In Gallia there is little organization to Witcher practices, though there are many monsters to fight and peasants to protect. Though unpopular in a decreasingly superstitious land, Witchers are still a presence in Muskovia, though primarily Dwarven and wielding powerful grudges. Witchers are not at all welcome in Kalgorod, where such evils thrive. Kiva welcomes and celebrates monster hunters, as does the North. The most notable and recent calamity to befall Verloren was the Fall of Morgenvale, wherein a swarm of witches led a force of fey and other monsters to the city, seeking the Eye, and tore it apart. Hundreds died, possibly even thousands, and those who did not escape suffered unspeakable horrors. By this time, the Malbork Crusaders had forgotten their pact, and came to believe that the attack was carried out by pagan cultists from the untamed Woods. A reclamation crusade was declared against Verloren, naming the recently crowned King Sebastian as culpable with the attack. Many Witchers were tried as heretics and executed or otherwise tortured horribly, their chapter houses and guildhalls destroyed in both Verloren and Malbork, with the membership scattered to the winds. Witcher Guilds Illuminators Guild A guild of Witchers most focused on the hunting of Witches. Their leader is Steffan Kerze, whose current whereabouts are unknown. All Illuminators wear a cloak pin in the shape of a candle, and boast that they "spread the light of safety to the dangerous darkness." The preferred method Illuminators use to execute witches is to burn them at the stake. Red Hoods This guild specializes in hunting the dangerous creatures known as Werewolves. It is said that the founder of the guild was but a little girl who outwitted a werewolf and cleverly led it to its demise, all while wearing a red hooded cloak. It is tradition that members of the Red Hoods likewise wear red hoods. Society of the Sun A mysterious but highly educated Witcher guild, the Society of the Sun has the most comprehensive information on fae of any of the Witcher Guilds. Notable Witchers Johannes A legendary Witcher active in Northern Verloren as well as Middlegaard, famed for having slain many great foes, including the Aquamarine-Eyed Witch and a Giant Elder. Konrad Schlinge A highly famous independent Witcher known to have hunted, among other powerful foes, the Glass-Eye Witch. He is also known as the man who trained Audia Kopp to become a Witcher before he died. Audia Kopp and Halim Sizma A Witcher duo active relatively recently, responsible for slaying several nasty creatures and rescuing a number of people in their short time as a team. Audia's brains and Halim's brawn combine to form a deadly pair. Fiera Esgid and Nanna Linterna Another recently active pair of Witchers, though much less famed and successful. Neither Fiera nor Nanna have done anything of note, making it questionable why they would end up in this section. Hansel Anfang A rare magic null, the independent Hansel Anfang is completely immune to magic, making him highly skilled in the fighting of witches and fairies that favor the use of magic. Due to this he is skilled more with his bare hands than a weapon, though he carries several. Category:Realm of Mir